The Train (Re-Written)
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: Just a happy little one shot for world share a story day at the request of rainbowchamelon and ink2parchment. The first time they met was on the train little did they know that the chance meeting on the train would lead to true love.


**This has been edited.**

 **Happy World Share A Story day. I have been given a challenge by Rainbowchalmelon and Ink2Parchment to write a one shot longer than a thousand words. Both of these authers are doing the same so check out there one shots.**

The Train

The first time he had seen her was on the subway going from Brooklyn to New york. A trip Tobias Eaton knew all too well. Everyday Tobias traveled from Brooklyn to New york to go to his workplace, a broadway theatre. He had auditions to find the new little mermaid. A tiring and frustrating process. They hadn't found anyone right for the role. Him being the main charecter he "had" to attend all the auditions to find Ariel, a long and boring process that had driven Tobias to the brink of insanity.

He offered the young woman his seat on the train which she greatfully accepted.

"I'm Tobias by the way." Tobias introduced himself to the young blonde woman.

"The names Tris." Tris introduced herself to the man she thought to be quite perculiar. He had not only offered her his seat on the train but been very polite.

As Tris and Tobias went there seperate ways after the train journey not expecting to meet again, the couldn't stop thinking about the other. They had both seen something in the other that you don't see very often.

To say it was a suprise when Tris walked onto the stage in the theatre Tobias was set to play Prince Eric in the little mermaid would have been an understatement.

"Hello. I understand that your Agent Harrison Ford set you up with this audition?" Says the shows director Bud. Tris simply nodded her head and Bud smirked.

"Do you think you deserve the role?" Asks Tori, the producer.

"I think that if I were to get the part I would be extatic but I'm sure there are many girls better than me that deserve the roll." Tris said graciously. The fact that she actually believed what she was saying made her chances greater.

Deep down both bud and tori knew that they had someone special standing on the stage and if she could sing, then they didn't intend to let that ray of special slip through there fingers.

"Whenever your ready." Says Tori and Tris nods her head.

"(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.

I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand,  
bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

I'mready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world."

She sang like an angel sighing. Tori and Bud look between Tris and Tobias multiple times before making up there mind.

"Thank you Ms Prior. We will be in contact." Bud says to Tris. Tobias is still sitting there mesmorised by it all. She was amazing. Easily ten times better than anyone else that had auditioned in the past couple of weeks.

"She was amazing." Tori Says sighing and Tobias couldn't help but agree with her. Not only could she sing but she was completely beautiful. With her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, small stature, full pink lips and tiny hands. If the circumstances were different Tris was exactly the kind of girl Tobias could have ended up with. She was his type even though he didn't really have a type. He liked nice, non-slutty girls who wouldn't cheat on him.

Tris thought that Tobias was handsome enough. With his dark brown hair, hooked nose, spar upper lip and full lower lip, not to mention those dark blue eyes that almost peered into her soul. She new she liked him from the moment she saw him on the train. She could easily see herself with someone like him. If his personality was anything like how he seemed on the train she might just pray for the part if not to get to know Tobias better.

When they both got on the train at the same time Tobias knew he had a chance he couldn't pass up.

"Would you like to get some Pizza with me?" He asked Tris who had her headphone In. She really needed to replace her headphones. They had been broken for weeks and only one worked.

"Sure." Tris agreed. So at the next stop they got off together and discovered that they shared a favorite Pizza shop. Zeke and Uri's. Zeke and Uriah had been friends with Tobias and Tris for ages. Tobias being close with Zeke and Tris, Uriah but neither had ever met that was the strangest part.

Tris got the part and was extatic.

Everyday after rehersal Tris and Tobias would go for coffee together.

Coffee led to Dinner.

Dinner led to ice skating in central park in december.

Ice skating led to will you be my girlfriend.

That led to opening night which the cast smashed.

Closing night a year and a half after Tris and Tobias met held a special memory.

While they were all doing the curtian call Tobias had gotten permission from Bud and Tori to propose to Tris.

"My buddy Tobias has a special question to ask his long time girlfriend." Bud had said through the microphone. Everyone quitened down and Tris was standing there rather confused.

"Tris Prior I am unconditionally, inexplicably in love with you. You make me the happiest I've ever been and I wanted to know. Will you marry me?" Tobias asked Tris. She walked up to him and kissed him. Didn't say anything, just kissed him.

"Does that give you your answer?" Tris Teased. Tobias slipped the simple yet elegant ring onto her finger. Tris' style was exactly simple yet elegant.

"She said yes folks!" Bud yelled and everyone cheered. That was the best night of boths lives.

A three years later after being married a year a little Tris started running around the apartment. In the way of there daughter Kayla. They were never so happy.

Its a funny thing fate. It can cause the most devestating disasters. The biggest death tolls but sometimes it can cause you to find true love on the subway.


End file.
